Scary, Tickly Fun
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha is still a little scared of Jack Skellington, the scariest Halloween spook ever. So Rachel gives her sister a suggestion to help overcome her fear.


**Inspired by the story, 'Jack's Feet', here's a little fluff story starring Sasha and one of my favorite skeletons, Jack! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha Jocklin entered the attic. She was looking for a box of family photos to put in an album she had just bought.

"Let's see..." Sasha searched among the dusty old antiquities.

 _"Oooooooohhh..."_

A ghostly moaning echoed inside the attic.

Sasha went stiff. She let out a gasp of terror.

 _"Oooooooooohhhh!"_

The moaning was heard again. Sasha covered her eyes and started to whimper.

Sasha didn't like being scared. And she scares very easily.

A tap on Sasha's shoulder.

She turned around and saw a skull glaring at her.

"WOOHOOHOOHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" The skeleton wailed a hideous laugh at the frightened girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed.

Rachel Jocklin, who had heard her young sister screaming, rushed up the stairs and burst into the attic.

"SASHA!"

Sasha came slamming into her sister and gripped onto her. She shivered and whimpered, scared silly.

The lights were turned on by a living rag doll. It was Sally.

"Surprised, aren't you?!" said a friendly voice.

Sasha looked back. "Jack?!"

It was Rachel and Sasha's good friend, Jack Skellington.

"Forgive me, Sasha. Sally and I stopped by for a visit and thought I'd give you a good scare!"

"I-It's okay." Sasha knew Jack meant no harm and likes to scare people, but she still gets spooked easily by the skeleton every now and then. And Jack gave her a doozy of a scare!

"Alright, Jack." Rachel said. "Why don't we go downstairs and take a break from scaring, okay?"

Jack smiled. "Very well." He stretched his long skinny arms. "I could really use a break!"

As Jack walked out of the attic, Sasha immediately hid behind Rachel as he stepped out.

Sally noticed this. And saw the still fearful look in Sasha's eyes.

* * *

And so, Jack retired to the living room and laid down on the couch. It was the perfect size for someone of his height.

Jack closed his eye sockets and instantly fell asleep.

Sasha was peeking from the other room, watching Jack looking so peaceful.

"How can anyone be so scary and yet be so nice?" she said to herself.

"Sasha?"

Jumping with a squeak, Sasha turned and saw Sally and Rachel.

"You're not becoming afraid of Jack, are you?" Rachel asked her sister.

"Uh, well..." Sasha twiddled her fingers. "I...um..."

"You don't have to be afraid of Jack." Sally said.

"I know, I know Jack is really friendly, but he just scares me!" Sasha said. "I just can't help myself! Scary things always scare me!"

"I'm sure once you get to know Jack a little more, you'd see that he's just a big softie." Rachel explained.

"She's right." Sally said. "In fact, I know for a fact that Jack is ticklish."

Sasha's eyes grew. "Him?!"

Sally nodded. "Him. I was giving his feet a massage one day and found out his feet are quite ticklish!" She giggled.

"That's it!" Rachel said. "Sasha, if you go over there and give Jack a good tickle, you won't be so scared of him!"

"WHAT?!" Sasha quickly covered her mouth and looked back in case Jack woke up. He was still asleep.

"I can't just go up to a skeleton and tickle him!" Sasha whispered. "Jack will scare me big time if I tickled him! Besides, I'm too scared!"

"Oh, well..." Rachel took out her phone. "I guess I'll have to call Whanpire and have him hypnotize you into-"

"No! No way! Absolutely not!" Sasha didn't want to be hypnotized into doing anything. "Okay, fine, sis. You win, I'll do it."

Sasha stepped quietly towards Jack, who was still sleeping without care.

With a gulp, Sasha carefully removed Jack's shoes.

And she was amazed at how tiny his feet were!

"Wow! They're so small!" Sasha whispered.

Sasha was amazed how Jack can eve walk with such tiny feet. How can she even tickle them?

Sasha took the little foot and slowly ran her finger up and down the foot's arch.

Jack started to smile and squirm around a little.

Seeing this, Sasha was feeling a bit more brave. She tickled a bit more faster. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Now Jack was wide awake and laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Who's tihihickling my foot?!"

"I am!" Sasha said, laughing. "Kitchy, kitchy, koo!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SASHAHAHAHAHA! P-PLEASE STOP!" Jack begged. My feet are- Ahahahahaha! Ticklish!"

"I can see that!" Sasha said, tickling his teeny weeny skeleton toes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jack laughed. Sasha was amazed at how even being tickled, Jack still sounded friendly.

When Sasha saw how helpless Jack was, she decided to give him a break.

"That was for scaring me." Sasha said, smiling in triumph.

"Yes, I am at your mercy..." Jack said, his voice breathy. He stood up.

Sasha's face fell when she saw the skeleton towering over her.

Jack grinned his scary smile and cast his evil glance at her. "But not anymore..." He wiggled his bony fingers at her.

"Oh, no!" Sasha spun around to run away but Jack tackled her and sat on her back to pin her down.

"Now it's my turn..." Jack mused, taking off Sasha's sock.

"Oh, Jack! Please don't!" Sasha pleaded. "My feet are _very_ ticklish!"

"Perhaps, but I've never actually seen a human foot up close before!" Jack was fascinated as he observed Sasha's wiggly foot. "It's so big! Can you pick things up with them?"

"No! Give it!" Sasha said, squirming around. She started giggling when she felt Jack's finger gliding around the skin below her toes.

"Tell me, what's this part of the foot?" Jack asked in a teasing voice.

"Ihihihit's the bahahahahall pad!" Sasha laughed. "Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Sasha yelped when Jack stroked his finger down her sole. "And this is the arch?" he asked, stroking up and down.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEHEHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jack then used all of his fingers to tickle Sasha's arch. "Just how big is your foot?"

"IHIHIHI'M A SIZE NIHIHIHIHINE!" Sasha couldn't believe it. Was she really making idle chit chat with a skeleton tickling her foot? "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! STOP!"

"I don't know, should I?" Jack said, mercilessly tickling the girl's foot.

"YES! YES! PLEASE!" Sasha begged.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Jack then started tickling her toes.

"Pleheeheeheease..!" Sasha was wearing out from so much tickling.

"Okay, I'll stop." Jack stopped, much to Sasha's relief.

Sasha was on the floor catching her breath until Jack picked her up.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Sasha breathed out.

"You neee some rest. I think you've been through enough today." Jack said with his sweet skeleton grin.

To Sasha's surprise, Jack laid himself down on the couch while putting his arms around Sasha as she laid down with him.

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to be too scared of me." Jack said. "Remember, I love you and Rachel like family, Sasha."

Hearing this, Sasha's fear of Jack disappeared.

She smiled and closed her eyes, Jack arms around her made here feel much safer.

Sasha closed her eyes and slept soundly with her friend Jack, a true and loving friend.


End file.
